<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reply or Die (SEMI-HIATUS) by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617478">Reply or Die (SEMI-HIATUS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots'>Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t be like Ghost Guy, Gen, Ghost guy is an asshole, Group chat, How does he know their last names, I had to think of a lot of last names for this fic, Like nobody’s online, Murder texting mystery, Sky - Freeform, Sky has Asthma HC, Sky is best bf, Some angst and humor, Stop prying Sun, Texting during class somemore, They all got chosen names, This chapter is all texting, Try the SATs, Ya’ll think the PSATs are bad?, mentions of depression, they're the worst, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all got added to a group chat, it’s a game. If they don’t comply they die. Or they just get some of their darkest secrets revealed. </p><p>Who is behind all this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took a while to write and it was all just characters texting</p><p>It’s gonna be longer when I have to add in actual writing.</p><p>Also whenever I tried to put the ghost emote in characters it would change to and eggplant.<br/>1. That’s not right<br/>2. It’s an eggplant</p><p>Hope you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Chat created by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warriors Dynasty added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warriors Dynasty’s name changed to Scarf by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scarf is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Wft?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scarf:</b>
  <span> I Don’t know who you are but I’m changing my name back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scarf doesn’t have permission to change name</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Alright tell me who the fuck are you?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Chat’s name changed to Block or Reply</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>That’s a dumb name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>also how the fuck do you have my name as a contact </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Proxi Faerie added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Proxi Faerie is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Proxi Faerie: </b>
  <span>Oh hey Wars </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Proxie Faerie: </b>
  <span>What’s up, what’s this chat for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>idk ask 👻</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Proxi Faerie’s name changed to Talky Talk by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>ok not cool I do not talk that much I give people useful information</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Bsides who tf are u?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>I don’t think they’ll answer your question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scarf:</b>
  <span> didn’t answer mine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Legend Royal added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Legend Royal is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Legend Royal: </b>
  <span>Not another group chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Legend Royal’s name changed to rat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Not cool bro</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Fuck this </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rat is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Leg get your ass back in this chat </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>or I’ll make your phone blow up by messaging you on Discord</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>And you always check your discord</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>He’s probably not coming back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Finally something!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>You gonna give us answers??!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scarf:</b>
  <span> 🤬</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>Not yet the others aren’t here yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Others??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>My “Friends”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>“Friends” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>wtf is that supposed to mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 has deleted some messages </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Fuck You!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scarf has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talky Talk has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wars: </b>
  <span>uh…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wars: </b>
  <span>Proxi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wars: </b>
  <span>That was Weird </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Prox: </b>
  <span>Definitely</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wars: </b>
  <span>Are you blowing up Legs phone with Discord messages</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Prox: </b>
  <span>Of course</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight Forrester added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Twilight Forrester: </b>
  <span>Wild what the fuck are you doing??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight Forrester’s name changed to Wolfie by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Wild that’s not funny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie:</b>
  <span> Just because when we were little I wanted to name a goldfish Wolfie is not funny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie:</b>
  <span> also who are these people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>And why is where there were clearly their full names announcing them into the chat and name changed deleted?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie:</b>
  <span> Wild I’ll tell dad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>Please shut up your making my phone go off in study hall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>No </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Besides you Don’t have study hall at this period you have Home Ec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sky Loft added you chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sky Loft is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>He’s probably sleeping</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Probably</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Also if you don’t have Home Ec.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Who are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻:</b>
  <span> Not important yet </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sky loft name changed to DayDreamer by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>That’s pretty accurate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sun Goddess added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sun Goddess is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sun Goddess: </b>
  <span>Is this a wake my bf up chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sun Goddess:</b>
  <span> Because his phone keeps going on and I don’t know the password so I can’t open it to silence it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻:</b>
  <span> No it’s not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sun Goddess name changed to Hylia by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 us deleted some messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolfie has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hylia has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Twi: </b>
  <span>That was Weird</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sky’s Girlfriend: </b>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sky’s Girlfriend: </b>
  <span>Now I gotta I wake my Sleepy bf up because our Free period is starting to end</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ravio Lorule added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ravio Lorule is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ravio Lorule: </b>
  <span>hi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>No time to talk work to do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ravio Lorule:</b>
  <span> ??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ravio Lorule’s name changed to Bunny by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Just because I where a bunny hoodie to school does not mean you can make fun of me in a group chat for it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Also who are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wind Dynasty added to chat </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wind Dynasty is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wind Dynasty:</b>
  <span> Ravio who the fuck is this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>I don’t know I’m sorry </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wind Dynasty: </b>
  <span>We’ll talk about this after class</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wind Dynatsy’s name changed to Spirit by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Spirit?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Would you prefer Phantom?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>No!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spirit:</b>
  <span> How do you know that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Know what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>NOTHING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four Swords added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four Swords is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four swords name changed to Smithie by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Not a bad nickname</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>What’s going on guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>WE DON’T KNOW THIS PERSON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>WE DON'T KNOW THIS PERSON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Oh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 deleted some messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit has been kicked offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bunny has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>I know your kicking me off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>But please inform me what’s going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>You’ll learn soon enough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smithie has been kicked offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FourHeadsRBetterThan1:</b>
  <span> Ravio what was that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ravio: </b>
  <span>I dunno but I’m scared</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ravio: </b>
  <span>Should we tell someone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FourHeadsRBetterThan1:</b>
  <span> Nah, teachers won’t care</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FourHeadsRBetterThan1: </b>
  <span>Besides we’re the outcast</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Hello everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>You may be wondering what’s going on. Don’t worry I’ll have you meet some more of my “friends” Tomorrow and the day after that. Then we’ll start the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Feel free to chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Also if you block me you’ll die</span>
</p><p><b>👻:</b> <em><span>Literally</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scarf has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talky Talk has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolfie has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hylia has been brought back online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bunny has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smithie has been brought back online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻:</b>
  <span> Have fun :D 👋</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Oh hell no!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Wtf this isn’t funny!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rat is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Prox won’t stop blowing up my phone with Discord messages</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Fucker making me think I got pinged</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>What did I miss?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Scroll up fucker!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Oh shit!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Oh hell nah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Who are these people??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>We just all got threatened but you're wondering who we are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DayDreamer is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>What’s going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>WELL I THINK WE ALL GOT THREATENED WITH OUR LIVES</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>idk know who you are but calm down they can’t be serious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Why don’t y’all do Ice Breakers </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you can’t tell each other your names</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Well I’m too scared to tell you all my name so I guess Ice Breakers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>I guess so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>I’ll go first. I have a scarf so I guess that’s why my name is this, Talky Talk and Rat are my friends. And  like to buy fancy stuff</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>And you’re not even rich </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>How do you have so much money?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>I have a job</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Yeah we know </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>But you never tell us where you work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Talky Talk why don’t you share!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scarf is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Hey wait!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>We want to know where you work!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Could give us some clues about each other</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>I’m gonna kick his ass after school</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>You say that everytime this question comes up and you never do it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Hi, a lot of people think I talk too much, which is why I guess I got this name. But I don't, I just tell people what they need to know. I know everything about everybody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>Is that why your hair is so big</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>It’s full of secrets </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Oh Shut up!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Drama kids</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Now I guess it’s me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Nothing really important about me. Idk why my name is rat. Some people call me messy but I’m not really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Rats are usually messy maybe that’s why your name is Rat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>goddess damnit </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rat is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Now I gotta message them both on Discord </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Wait, you have a Discord?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Yeah I can send you my server Link</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Well maybe you could give us your account info and then we can all discuss this on Discord instead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I wouldn’t try that if I were you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Or maybe not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Lets not anger this guy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>I’m scared of what they can do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>idk I don’t think they can do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>oh I can, but the game hasn’t started yet. So right now I can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Wolfie why don’t you got next </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>um…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Well my father does some important stuff. And I have a little brother who does crazy stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Yeah that’s it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Didn’t you say earlier that you almost named a goldfish Wolfie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Unfortunately yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>🤣</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>XD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Stop it yall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Nope and if I find out who you are I’m telling everyone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>You won’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>I will </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>Well it was terrible to meet you all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>I gotta go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Talky Talk: </b>
  <span>I’m gonna kill scarf and Rat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talky Talk is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>I gotta go too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>My dad’s working late and I gotta get home and make sure my brother actually gets there or he’ll do something stupid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolfie is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>Guess I’ll go next. I'm from a wealthy family. And I have a boyfriend that never stops falling asleep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>That’s me I’m the boyfriend </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Lucky! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>DayDreamer you should stop sleeping so often. She might break up with you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>Oh shut up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Never!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>And when Smithie says never he means it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>I’m screwed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>It’s your turn!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>Ok well, I’m also from a wealthy family. And I have asthma</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Man that sucks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>It’s better than it used to be</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>That’s good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Dam! You 2 r both form a wealthy family?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>Yep! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>We met when we were little and our parents were discussing business plans</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>And then a few years ago he asked me out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Awww 😊 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>That’s sweet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Well I guess it’s my turn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>My grandfather owns one of the last Blacksmith shops in the next city over. I work there on weekends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>Well at least we know where one of us works, kinda</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>yeah unlike that sweet drama from earlier. Those people knew Scarf, how did they not know where he works</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Also Scarf being a defining trait?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Everyone wears scarfs at school</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>assuming we’re at the same school</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>I think we are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Guess we do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Well it’s my turn. I moved back here this year with my former best friend. We don’t talk that much anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>That sucks, maybe you can talk to your parents about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>My parents kicked me out again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>Again?? What parents do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>Why would they do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bunny is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>You shouldn’t have pried</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>you’re right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>Well Spirit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>I’m a freshman, and I have an annoying older brother. And that’s really it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>I know someone who has an older sister, he complains that she’s annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>My little sister is annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>Siblings in general are annoying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>Can’t relate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>XD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>We’re one in the same man no siblings</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DayDreamer: </b>
  <span>yep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>well I gotta go it’s Friday and I got work today</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smithie is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Me too I gotta catch the bus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hylia: </b>
  <span>Well then there’s no reason for us to stay then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hylia is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DayDreamer is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Things are going to plan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three pranksters, A police officer and the crew, two gothic twins, and sisters who rely on each other, OH MY!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Serious Note:** There is a moment when someone thinks someone is pretending depression for attention. If someone says they have depression ⚠️YOU SHOULD NEVER THINK LIKE THIS!⚠️ </p><p>No matter how this Person acts they are most likely telling the truth and may be going to you for help.</p><p> </p><p>PSA over hope you enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone has been kicked offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyrule Fantasy added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyrule Fantasy is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyrule Fantasy’s name is changed to Traveler by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wild Forrester added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wild Forrester is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wild Forrester’s name is changed to Memory by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flora Goddess has been added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flora Goddess is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flora Goddess’s name is changed to Sealed by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>They must be planning stupid </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>They’re older siblings won’t be overjoyed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 deleted some messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wild Child: </b>
  <span>This prank is going to be epic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flower Girl: </b>
  <span>Hell yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arson Jr: </b>
  <span>Hey someone added us to a group chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wild Child: </b>
  <span>Probably Twilight again to make sure we don’t do something stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wild Child: </b>
  <span>So when is this prank going into action</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flower Girl: </b>
  <span>The day after tomorrow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arson Jr: </b>
  <span>Perfect</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time Forrester added to group chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time Forrester is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time Forrester: </b>
  <span>Who is this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Not important </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time Forrester: </b>
  <span>I’ll have you know that I’m a police officer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>And I’ll have you know that I don’t care</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time Forrester: </b>
  <span>I’ll track you down with my crew</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Time Forrester: </b>
  <span>This isn’t funny</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>You’re not funny</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time Forrester’s name changed to Old Man by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Boomer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Old Man has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Navi Faerie added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Navi Faerie is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lullaby Ocarina added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>That’s odd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>No it isn’t </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Navi Faerie’s name changed to Hey! Listen! By 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lullaby Ocarina name changed to Sage by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 deleted some messages </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>This game will be fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agent Forrester: </b>
  <span>I need you to track down this number ***</span>
  <span>-***-</span>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agent Faerie: </b>
  <span>Got it Link!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agent Forrester: </b>
  <span>We’re not supposed to call each other by our real names on work phones</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agent Faerie: </b>
  <span>Oh well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Agent Faerie: </b>
  <span>So problem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agent Forrester: </b>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agent Faerie: </b>
  <span>They’re using a VPN we can’t track them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agent Forrester: </b>
  <span>Goddess damnit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Mirror added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Mirror is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dot Mirror added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dot Mirror is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Awww it seems like nobody wants to have fun today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>That’s a shame</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Mirror’s name changed to Emo MCR by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dot Mirror’s name changed to Stone by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 has deleted some messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DotDotDot: </b>
  <span>You better shadow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shadow: </b>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DotDotDot: </b>
  <span>How about we do some more band stuff after school</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shadow: </b>
  <span>Yeah that would be nice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DotDotDot: </b>
  <span>Alright It’ll be fun to pull out the drums again! :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aurora Fantasy added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aurora Fantasy is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dawn Fantasy added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dawn Fantasy is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dawn Fantasy: </b>
  <span>Hello?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>How are you today? Terrible I hope!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dawn Fantasy: </b>
  <span>Terrible?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>That’s what I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aurora Fantasy’s name changed to Sleeping Beauty by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dawn Fantasy’s name changed to Basic by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Basic: </b>
  <span>Hey! I’m not that basic </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Yes you are your a basic bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Basic has been kicked offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 deleted some messages </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>This will be so much fun when I get all my friends here </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day: </b>
  <span>Hey! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Day: </b>
  <span>Aurora </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Day: </b>
  <span>Hear your phone go off and wake the fuck up already!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Hello everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>You may be wondering what’s going on. Don’t worry I’ll have you meet some more of my “friends” Tomorrow. Then we’ll start the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Feel free to chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Also if you block me you’ll die</span>
</p><p><b>👻:</b> <em><span>Literally</span></em></p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Introduce yourself to the group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>But don’t use your name </span>
  <b>or else</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Old Man has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Basic has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Old Man: </b>
  <span>Alright, what’s up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Listen! Is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>The Sky </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Yeah that’s wasn’t funny</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey! Listen!:</b>
  <span> Actually I thought that was pretty good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Old Man: </b>
  <span>Well it’s over because we can track down your number and no what you up too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Oh you’ll know what I’m up to when the game starts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Old Man: </b>
  <span>We’ll know when we track you down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey! Listen!: </b>
  <span>Hey old man, we can’t track them down </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hey! Listen!: </b>
  <span>VPN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I was already four parallel universes ahead of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rat is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Wtf more people?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Old Man: </b>
  <span>Do you know this person?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>No but your name is making me laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sage is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sage: </b>
  <span>Oh this was the problem!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>It’s not a problem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>It’s a game!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sage: </b>
  <span>This isn’t a game, kiddo, we’ll track you down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey! Listen!: </b>
  <span>Oh my goddesses VPN. does nobody read messages!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Why don’t you get to know each other</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Basic: </b>
  <span>So uh… hello?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Hi new person</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>And you aren’t supposed to share your names. 👻 knows them. And I kinda believe Spirit on how it’s scary that they know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Why don’t you tell us about yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smithie is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Hello</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Hello new people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>How are you not surprised by this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Because 👻 said yesterday there would be more friends </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Are you really not that smart </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Oh shut up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Whatever is going on, new people just introduce yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Old Man: </b>
  <span>Ok fine. I’m a police officer, and me and my team aren’t playing this “game”. We’ll track them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Wow so formal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey! Listen!: </b>
  <span>Uh hello VPN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hey! Listen!: </b>
  <span>Well is specialize in tech and I’m able to track people WHEN THEY DONT USE A VPN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Wow and I thought I was aggressive</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey! Listen!: </b>
  <span>Yeah well maybe people should listen when I TELL THEM I CAN’T TRACK PEOPLE WHEN THEY USE A VPN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Old Man: </b>
  <span>Sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sage: </b>
  <span>Let’s calm down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sage: </b>
  <span>I specialize in espionage. I’m able to pretend to be someone else when a mission calls for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Should you really be sharing that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sage: </b>
  <span>We don’t know each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Good point</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Where is everybody</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>PSATs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Smithie: </b>
  <span>Our groups must be finished and we’re just waiting. I guess we’ll all go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Old Man: </b>
  <span>Me and my team and my  need to get to the bottom of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Old Man is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey! Listen!: </b>
  <span>VPN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Listen! Is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sage is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smithie is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rat is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Oh how fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>We’ll have to wait for the others I guess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[3:45PM]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Traveler is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Memory is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sealed is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleeping Beauty is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Basic is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sleeping Beauty: </b>
  <span>So what is this chat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Memory: </b>
  <span>Oh Hylia!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Memory: </b>
  <span>Wtf is happening?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Basic: </b>
  <span>What on earth! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>Well um</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>So before we die should We talk about ourselves?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sealed: </b>
  <span>I guess so I’ll go first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sealed: </b>
  <span>I wasn’t able to go to high school until freshman year. My parents were always preparing me to take over the family business, so it was private tutors. But I managed to convince them to send me to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sleeping Beauty: </b>
  <span>So cool!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>My turn!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>I get lost a lot That’s it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Memory: </b>
  <span>Eh whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Memory: </b>
  <span>I have memory problems. Guess that’s in the name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Basic: </b>
  <span>Huh cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Basic: </b>
  <span>My turn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Basic: </b>
  <span>Uh… I don’t actually have any idea what to talk about. Lol guess I am pretty Basic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Memory: </b>
  <span>XD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Memory: </b>
  <span>I have things to do goodbye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Memory is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>Me too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Traveler is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sealed: </b>
  <span>Were planning something big!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sealed is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Basic: </b>
  <span>We know the drill</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Basic is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sleeping Beauty: </b>
  <span>We don’t have a drill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sleeping Beauty: </b>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleeping Beauty is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[8:30PM]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rat is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Nobody Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stone is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emo MCR</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stone: </b>
  <span>What even is this chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo MCR: </b>
  <span>Well now we're here. Perfect timing I guess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Oh cool 😎 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stone: </b>
  <span>Again what is this place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Scroll up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>also isn’t MCR already Emo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo MCR: </b>
  <span>Oh shit up I know nothing about this</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Rat: </b>Hylia! <span>sorry</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stone: </b>
  <span>So wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stone: </b>
  <span>Thas what’s going on???? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Yes also if you were online when you were added, you would know they know your name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Yeah I do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stone: </b>
  <span>Oh Hylia!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Tell is about yourselves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stone: </b>
  <span>Well um… we’re in a band</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stone: </b>
  <span>I think that’s it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo MCR: </b>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Emo MCR: </b>
  <span>also I have depression so that’s probably the name reason</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Emo MCR: </b>
  <span>People think I’m seeking attention, and “Emo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>That’s rough buddy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Nah I’m pretty sure you're doing it for attention</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>wtf?!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emo MCR is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat: </b>
  <span>Not cool man!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rat has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stone: </b>
  <span>Don’t talk to my brother that way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stone has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Was hoping that would cause some conflict between them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Oh well we’ll have time for that kind of fun later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More and more</p><p>The game begins</p><p>But there’s a twist</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I’m starting collage tomorrow this will be the last update in a while sorry :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Oh boy! Fun time! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>So many more friends</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dusk Hourglass added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dusk Hourglass is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dusk Hourglass’s name changed to Princess by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>Ok why am I on this chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>You know what you did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>Tetra I did not eat your candy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>She’s gone because of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>Tetra this isn’t funny</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I don’t think it’s funny either</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>What you did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Artemis Hourglass added to chat by 👻 </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Artemis Hourglass is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Artemis Hourglass’s name changed to Queen by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>wtf??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>What is going on?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>You know what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>And if you don’t do as I say I’ll hurt your little sister</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Like you did her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>Who are you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>You should know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetra Hourglass added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetra Hourglass is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>She could kick your ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>Don’t you dare hurt a hair on her head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetra Hourglass’s name changed to Pirate by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I don’t intend to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>We’ll have fun soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess has been kicked offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Queen has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Very soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 deleted some messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusk: </b>
  <span>What was that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arti: </b>
  <span>I don’t know </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arti: </b>
  <span>But we have a meeting and we don’t want to be late again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dusk: </b>
  <span>You’re right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Linkle Dynasty added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Linkle Dynasty is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Oh so sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I really wanted to talk to someone I’m supposed to be really close with</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Oh well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Linkle Dynasty’s name changed to Compass by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aria hundred added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aria hundred is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aria Hundred: </b>
  <span>Who’s this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>We’re mutual </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I know your brother</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aria Hundred’s name changed to Memory by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>My brother Is dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Is he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>Are you crazy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Maybe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forgotten is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Awww we were having fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fable Royal added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fable Royal is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fable Royal: </b>
  <span>Who are these people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fable Royal: </b>
  <span>I don’t know them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fable Royal’s name changed to Maiden by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>But you all have so much in common</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Oh wait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maiden has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>You only have one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 deleted some messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guardian Hundred added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guardian Hundred is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Guardian Hundred: </b>
  <span>But Merily is dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>She is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Guardian Hundred: </b>
  <span>But then how do you have my name and her phone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Easy I bought it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guardian Hundred’s name changed to Killer by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Killer: </b>
  <span>Please I’m not a killer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I don’t believe that for a second </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Killer has been kicked offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have an Incoming call request from:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***-***-****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[🟢Accept]                       [✔️🔴Decline]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blessed Hundred added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blessed Hundred is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Yeah your blessed </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>For your family to be still here </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>For now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blessed Hundred’s name changed to Devine by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Since you think so highly of yourself </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First Leonhart added to chat by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First Leonhart is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>First Leonhart: </b>
  <span>Who are you, and how do you know me and the others?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First Leonhart’s name changed to Locked by 👻</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Because I know your dirty little secret</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Locked has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 has deleted some messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>First: </b>
  <span>Guard someone knows</span>
</p><p>
  <b>First: </b>
  <span>Guard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>First: </b>
  <span>Hello?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Hello everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>You may be wondering what’s going on. Don’t worry Tomorrow we’ll start the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Feel free to chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Also if you block me you’ll die</span>
</p><p><b>👻:</b> <em><span>Literally</span></em></p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>What’s the game?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Oh simple I tell you what to do by the end of the week. If you don’t you either </span>
  <b>die</b>
  <span> or get your worst secret out in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Introduce yourself to the group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>But don’t use your name </span>
  <b>or else</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess has been brought back online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Queen has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Queen is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt our sister</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>If you do what I say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forgotten has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forgotten is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maiden has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maiden is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pirate is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Oh here she is now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pirate: </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Killer has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Killer is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Locked has been brought back online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Locked is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirit is online </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Well I gotta go </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Go talk to each other and have fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>Wait wait wait wait</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Princess: </b>
    <span>Death?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>Does he know who we are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Locked: </b>
  <span>Apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Locked: </b>
  <span>He knows my dirty secret</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>I’m too scared of him to act like he doesn’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pirate: </b>
  <span>And what’s this ‘Don’t Hurt my sister’ stuff?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>He threatened your life</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pirate: </b>
  <span>I can take him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pirate: </b>
  <span>I guess we go no choice than to introduce ourselves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>I know you can</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Memory: </b>
  <span>So I guess we should introduce ourselves?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>It seems </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>I’ll go first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>I run a family business, that I inherited from my parents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>We’re also rich</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Damn! What’s is it with all these rich people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scarf is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>Idk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>You ask me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Also more people?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>How many people are in this chat? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>I think like 27?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>Huh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>That’s a lot of numbers this guy knows</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>My turn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>I’m part-time working at the family business. I’m at art school, and doing pretty well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>Good for you :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Yeah good job!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bunny is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>I just joined and have no idea what is going on but good for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>More people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Wooo!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pirate: </b>
  <span>I’m still in school, but I also work part time at the business</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pirate: </b>
  <span>I also like to go play paintball on the weekends</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Hey! What is your family business</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pirate: </b>
  <span>Bakery</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Cool!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>I love cupcakes</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>Pirate: </b>
  <span>We don’t sell those</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pirate: </b>
  <span>Suck it up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolfie is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Hey what’s up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>More people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolfie: </b>
  <span>Oh shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Compass is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scarf: </b>
  <span>Well I gotta go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scarf is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Compass: </b>
  <span>Who are y’all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Scroll up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Get used to it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bunny: </b>
  <span>Also I gotta go too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bunny is offline </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Compass: </b>
  <span>OH SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>Also he said we have something in common idk what it is tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Well why don’t you introduce yourself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Queen: </b>
  <span>I’m off break and it’s time for Princess and Pirate for work, so bye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Queen is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pirate: </b>
  <span>Bye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pirate is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess: </b>
  <span>I kinda just want to ignore this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess is offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Bye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Forgotten why don’t you go first</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>Well I have a dead brother, and my parents adopted another kid. I feel like I’m ignored sometimes. Maybe that’s why I’m called forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>Man that’s sucks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>Yeah is still exist</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>My turn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Traveler is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>Hey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>Oh I’ll wait for you to speak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>Hello</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>‘sup</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>Anyways, I live with my older brother with some issues from an </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My ill uncle. And an old friend who got kicked out of where they live</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>Oh dear, prayers for your friend and family 🙏</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Yeah 🙏</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>🙏</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>Compass: </b>
  <span>🙏</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Locked: </b>
  <span>🙏 </span>
  <b>(</b>
  <span>I’m also here)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>Thanks everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>Compass your turn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Compass: </b>
  <span>I live with my awesome grandmother, and annoying twin brother. I also have a little sister and little brother. They’re cool I guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>Annoying siblings</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>I get it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spirit: </b>
  <span>Locked your turn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>Yeah you said you were still here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Locked: </b>
  <span>Ok but I don’t know much about my parents (who were also added to the chat) so I’ll just be introducing myself </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Locked: </b>
  <span>In adopted and I have awesome parents and a cool sister</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forgotten: </b>
  <span>Wow i wish I had a relationship that you and your sister have with my adopted brother</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Locked: </b>
  <span>We don’t talk a lot but she is very nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Locked: </b>
  <span>Also my parents are overprotective</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>👻 is online</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I hope you all had fun </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Now to add in the last piece of information for this game</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Traveler: </b>
  <span>What is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I am so one in this chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maiden: </b>
  <span>Wait Wait Wait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>several people are typing]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone has been kicked offline</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Let the games begin</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh shit oh shit oh shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warriors, Proxi, and Legend meet up at a pizza place.</p><p>Proxi has the night to herself.</p><p>And Legend has a bad day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took way to long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warriors glanced around the room. He remembered the good old days when all of his stuff wasn't pushed towards the left side of the room. Back when the entire room was his, when the entire right side wasn't full of ocean themed stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had only been a month ago when his half-brother and sister, Wind and Aryll had come to stay with them. Warriors grimaced as he remembered the yelling his grandmother had put him through, when he decided to go out for pizza with proxi. When he really should've been waiting outside for Wind and Ayrll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And how he got in more trouble, when he argued about Aryll getting the spare room even though he was the oldest. His grandmothers dumb response was, 'Ayrll and Linkle are too far apart in age to be sharing a room. You and Wind are close enough.' Yeah right. They hadn't seen each other in four years, back when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors sighed, and got up to look at himself in the mirror. He only did this when Wind wasn't around, he refused to be taunted with ‘pretty boy’. At least his little brother decided to take Aryll to the library, and Linkle was taking his grandma to the doctor. He fixed his hair with his hands, and overall surveyed himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Appearance is everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone pinged with another message, and he sat back down on the bed to check it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Proxi: </b>
  <span>Meet me and Legend at Merry pizza</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Proxi: </b>
  <span>We need to discuss this latest predicament </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Warriors: </b>
  <span>It must be bad you're using fancy words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Proxi: </b>
  <span>Dude it is bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Proxi: </b>
  <span>We got threatened with our lives</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Warriors: </b>
  <span>Be there in 10-20</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Proxi: </b>
  <span>Be there quicker</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors placed his phone down nervously laughing. He couldn't tell if Proxi was joking or not, but either way it was sorta funny. He decided he would leave later, even if he had plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His happy face fell when he got another text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, He shoved his favorite blue scarf into his bag that Legend always insisted was a purse. He dove under his bed and grabbed a container of snacks and stuff. He lifted up the scarf and put it under. He threw in his phone after a quick reply, and tossed some money in as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he headed out his room's door and down the stairs. Ready to leave.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proxi sat down across from Legend pursing her lips. For once she had nothing to say as the two waited on their bacon and ham pizza, after a long debate about whether pineapple should be allowed on pizza. It should by the way. That was not the current problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to drink your tea, or what?" Legend's gravely voice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Proxi answered finally sucking on her straw. It was a surprise to Proxi the first time she went to Merry Pizza that they served bubble tea. It wasn't something that you would suspect an Italian restaurant to sell. It was a surprise for Proxi to not be immediately drowning down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what Warriors walked into when he sat down on the seat next to Proxi, placing the duffle bag on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Proxi asked bitterly, “We have been waiting for half an hour. The waiters were probably about to kick us out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I had to drop something off for my grandmother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Proxi drifted off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know what you wanted, so we ordered you water.” Legend said, changing the topic and sliding the glass across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Warriors turned to Proxi, “I still don’t know why this place serves bubble tea. Kinda odd for a Italian restaurant. Don’t ya think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proxi couldn’t answer the question as a Waitress had walked up to the booth. “It’s a self-indulgent thing. Now, I would ask you two what you wanted, but it’s always the same thing. Medium Bacon and ham pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, i'll send the order to the kitchen,” the waitress left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue what she was talking about.” Proxi said, the two boys of the table laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I grabbed some snacks for later if we stop by the park or something. It’s kinda strange to talk about death threats here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proxi’s face fell. “It’s loud enough that people won’t hear us. Now Legend, tell him what you saw when you logged on this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t all about death threats.” Legend said clicking on his phone and sliding the phone across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I am someone in this chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, what.” Warriors asked, astonished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we can trust anyone.” Proxi said, narrowing her eyes at Warriors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I start this chat. Why would I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress walked up to the table placing down the pizza and three plates. She looked around, “Damn you're angry at each other. Don’t stay that way ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three nodded and she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Threaten your lives. Why would I be a sicko.” Warriors said, picking off from where he left off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know your job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you what it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then we can’t narrow you off the list.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors groaned and pointed at Legend who was piling pizza on his plate. “What about Legend, he’s been acting like a real dick lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proxi slammed her hands on the table. Thanks to the pizzaria being filled with people, no one heard. “You know what-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proxi, don’t bother. Let’s not stay angry at each other, like the waitress said.” Legend started taking bites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proxi grumbled and grabbed two slices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors took a piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making their way to the park, the three were completely silent. When actually at the park Legend took a seat at a picnic seat which had a good view of the playground area, and grabbed a brownie out of Warriors bag that he placed down on the table. He started walking around the playground area, as Proxi sat down on a swing and asked, “So are we actually going to talk about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Warriors said, stopping, “Remember all the stuff that happened at the pizza place. We can’t trust any of us anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I stop trusting you all!” Proxi yelled. “Are we gonna stop sitting together at lunch, driving to school!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors ignored her and kept on walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend put the brownie down, “I hope not, you all make things better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Legend.” Proxi sharply said, “Why would we have any reason to kill each other. It has to be some other psycho in the chat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of the two boys had to answer because Warriors phone pinged with a message. “I gotta go, bye, see you tomorrow.” Legend and Proxi waved and he placed his bag over his shoulder and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So after Legend finished loading himself up on sugar, they parted their ways, and Proxi stayed at the park. Swinging on the swing like she was a child again, imagining she was a fairy guiding a soldier in battle, how she wished she was a child again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned to her home when it was dark, putting the key in the hole and opening the door, she found herself in the same boring apartment she had lived all her life. She recalled once thinking it was the most amazing place and that no one could change her mind. No one but her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlocking her phone, she turned off, do not disturb, and cringed at the amount of dinging coming out of her phone. Way to many discord pings, youtube videos, news (someone dies apparently), and a message from her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat down in the corner of the black couch, flinging her purse in the direction of the porcelain doll that resembled her on a shelf (She unfortunately didn't knock it down). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>Hey honey, I’m arguing with your brother again. He’s being pretty stupid about something, I’m gonna have to work on some broken computers, so you’ll probably be asleep when I get home. Get yourself a pizza or something. I love you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[8:30]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Ok, love you mom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proxi pulled open a food delivery app, signing she scrolled through the options. Her mom was always home late. It was nothing new. Deciding on chinese food and making her order and she turned on the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She changed the channel to some nature documentary, the app said her food would arrive in 40 minutes. So she got comfy and prepared herself to learn about polar bears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through her chicken fried rice she got a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leg: </b>
  <span>Hey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>I’m eating tf do you want?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leg: </b>
  <span>There’s this concert in a month me and wars wanted to know if you wanted to come</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>We’re getting death threats and you're more worried about a concert?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leg: </b>
  <span>Jeez it was just to get your mind off things</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leg: </b>
  <span>Besides you’ll just tell your mom, and she can track this weirdo down</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>You really don’t pay attention do you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>He has a VPN he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be tracked, and he knows are fucking names</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>We gotta play our cards right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You logged off</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one am when her mother returned home from work. She was watching a youtube video about dogs, when the door clicked open, she locked her phone. Placing it under her pillow she turned to her side and pretended to be asleep. She heard the jingling of keys being placed on a hook on the wall, and the creaking of the floor board as her mother walked down the hall. Her door opened and her mother walked over, and placed a kiss on her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you Proxi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>I’m not a psycho </span>
</p><p>
  <b>👻: </b>
  <span>Not as much as you anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proxi walked down the street heading towards Legend’s house, she was pretty sure it was her day to drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud honk stopped her in her tracks as Cia, Warriors’ girlfriend,  with Warriors in the passenger seat, and Lana laying down in the backseat, rolled up. “Hey! I was supposed to pick you up! I was on my way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t her day to drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proxi laughed and opened up the door, “I messed up the callender, my mom accidentally threw it away so I had to go by memory. Legend walking again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana took her feet off of Proxi’s seat, and sat properly shaking her head. “Nope he’s completely skipping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proxi sat down and closed the door. “Well tell him he’s going to have to make up a quiz again. It is Monday, and Mrs. Rosehand </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>gives a quiz on Mondays. And Malon is going to have a fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah she will.” Lana said, “Any juicy gossip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well did you hear what my brother said…” Proxi placed on her headphones as Warriors went on to complain about his new living situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed when she arrived at school. Mrs. Rosehand always gave quizzes on Monday, and Proxi always copies off of Legend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on Legend’s door, “Hey Legend? Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes uncle I’m alright,” Legend said from his spot of just lying down on the bed. It was bound to affect him. For a while he was just in shock, but the idea of death? Just too many memories. He sighed, “I just can’t go to school today. It’s too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ll call the school, and have Ravio or Fable pick your homework up. Holler for me if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps alerted a Legend that his uncle had left. He rolled over to his side, pathetic, as soon as something bad happens he’s holled back into his room still thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>the incident</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well at least he had a reason to be worried, murder threat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakily grabbed his headphones off the nightstand and slipped them over his ears. Unlocking his phone he scrolled through youtube trying to find anything that would get his mind off of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that day</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to get it out of his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The smell of gas, blood covering his face, her de-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No he couldn’t think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his pillow to his face and silently cried, as to make sure his uncle didn’t hear him sobbing. He didn’t want another reason to be taken to his therapist. He was already going to have he’ll tomorrow with the guidance counselor making him fill out a form about how he felt, just because he took a day off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t matter anyways. They would always say, ‘I’ll talk to you later!’, but never do until something bad happens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So good at their job.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clutched the pillow tighter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what was he going to do with his life, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he couldn’t just keep shutting down like this. He never wanted to, it was just so hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was done his cry he pulled his face away from the pillow and wiped his eyes. He continued a scroll through his Youtube feed until he found something that he thought was completely lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Playing Monopoly Livestream’ from the channel </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pinkman’n’Friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicking on the video he decided to bring himself on a trip of nostalgia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thirteen year old voice was the first thing he heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello everyone! Welcome back to another episode! It’s Pinkman ń Friends, and we’re live-streaming monopoly. We wanna see how long this takes for 6 players.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The stream had started at 2:30PM, three years ago according to the timeline. And the live chat had a few people talking to each other and laughing at the various jokes made. The camera only focused on the game board, as his uncle said to never show his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been so long since the channel had been used, Legend, Fable, Warriors, Ravio, Hilda, Ma-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and decided to go look back on the channel. A profile picture which was just the letters PM (Pinkman obviously), and a pink background. Videos published from three years ago so frequently, to one year ago. Then he stopped. He clicked on his last video (animal crossing with ma-) and scrolled through the comments. Many from about 8 months ago wondering where the channel went, and some just commenting on the video itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrolled through his subscriber list, all 53 of them, and gasped out loud when he saw the top subscriber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subscribed 1 day ago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👻</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Evil Laughter*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>